kobatofandomcom-20200222-history
Ioryogi
Ioryogi (いおりょぎ) is Kobato's companion. Actually his name is "Iorogi" (五百祇. lit. 500 gods), but because of mispronouncing Kobato calls him "Ioryogi". He is a being from "Another world/Spirit World", realm coexisting with Hell and Paradise/Heaven. As Kobato's partner, he helps her complete her mission. He usually appears as a dog stuffed toy. It was stated that Ioryogi belonged to a sort of aristocracy in his world, and according to the baumkuchen store bear Genko, he could become king at any time; he was very important and respected. Ioryogi took care of Ginsei and became one of his henchman. Appearance Ioryogi is a stuffed blue dog wearing a red, spiked collar with a scorn face. Little is known about his real appearance as it is mostly shadowed in the manga and not shown in the anime (except for a silhouette in Episode 22). Whilst in his true form, he is tall with long black hair, tattoo-like markings under his eyes, and wears a long cape with a fur trim. Personality He may look cute and un-harmful when he's in public, but he can also be really bad-tempered every time Kobato does something wrong and stupid. He's always pushing her down back to earth and serving her as a guide since Kobato is very light-headed and is frequently making detours. Ioryogi has a lot of common sense and knows people's bad intentions but he also likes to make fun of Kobato as well. Plot Anime Plot Kobato and Ioryogi reach the Earth together, and Ioryogi assumes the role of mentor and tries to help the young girl to make a wish. The puppet is generally hard to Kobato, given the lack of sense of it, but after a trial period, the two decide to settle on Earth and begins to grow fond of Ioryogi. On Earth, he meets Ginsei, who apparently traveled through the dimensions. Most of the history of Ioryogi is explained by his encounters with it and with Genko and Zuishō, who often visits across the dimensions. Manga Plot Before the series started, he fell in love with an angel, so he started a war with Heaven in order to have her, which broke the nonaggression treaty that was held with the other world. Because he was the leader of the rebellion, he was turned into a stuffed toy by God, and forced him to help Kobato fill her flask with wounded hearts that Kobato healed so she can fulfill her wish, although God has told him that to complete their mission they only have four seasons, twelve months. If he does not help her in the established time, Ioryogi can no longer change his shape nor will he return to his world. It was stated in the manga that Kobato and the Angel share the same soul, because they are the same person only in different dimensions. The Angel used her powers to revive Kobato when she died, although now she is not able to reincarnate. Only if he succeeds on helping Kobato and her mission, then Kobato and the Angel will live. Otherwise he'll lose them both forever. Trivia *This is originally the mascot of Nekoi Tsubaki that CLAMP drew in cartoons. *In the episode that displayed the Tsubasa Chronicles boys (Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona) Mokona says that Ioryogi is that dimension's Kurogane, as he and Kurogane are alike in both, voice and personality. *His true face has not been revealed in the anime but shown in the manga. * It is also revealed that Ioryogi knows Kohaku, an angel from heaven. Gallery See Ioryogi Gallery References Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kobato Protagonists Category:Kobato Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Creatures Category:Heroes Category:Nursery Characters